disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!)
'Otto '''is the green monkey, and the team's mechanic in the series ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. He is voiced by Clancy Brown, widely known as the same voice actor of Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants. Role in the Series Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is less intelligent in almost everything else, e.g. at the end of "Season of the Skull", he said a spell, from a spell book, that he thought was a spell to cure itchy fur, but instead turned Sparx into a giant red rat (however, he gave Chiro a well-thought out plan to get out of Planetoid Q's digestive system). He loves naming the monsters that the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it's typically up to Otto to repair damages. Otto has a dream of being in a circus - more specifically, being an acrobat. He is best friends with Sparx and has a brother-sister relationship with Nova. The three hang out together most of the time. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in "The Stranded Seven", when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat-like alien, whom he called "lil' guy". In "Night of Fear", his biggest fear is clams with feet, but at the end of the episode, he overcomes his fear enough to make clam chowder. He pilots Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. It's revealed in "Circus of Ooze" that his favorite circus/movie snack is both cotton candy and popcorn simultaneously. His main weapon is his Energy Saws. Basic Otto is the green monkey, and the team's mechanical genius. His age, height, and weight are unknown, but it is believed that he is three to four feet tall. He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser Five, or the Super Robot's right foot, and his main weapons are green energy saws. He may have a crush on Nova and might be jealous of SPRX-77, or "Sparx" for short. Personality Otto is the comedian of the team, often jumping into serious situations with a funny observation or comment. Typically, however, he doesn't try to be funny—naivety is in his nature. He is easily distracted, and very creative, shown to be an absolutely brilliant mechanic. The show reveals very little about Otto's background other than a reference that he used to be very close with Mandarin, before he went evil. Otto is constantly experimenting with new gadgets, even if some of them don't quite work out the way he planned. He's incredibly optimistic, and is rarely provoked to true anger. He is also fiercely loyal to his friends on the team, and would do anything for them. Around the Robot, Otto's commonly seen making a new invention, playing video games with Chiro, or working with Gibson. He can be serious at times, but is mostly very childlike. He is easily excited as seen in the episode "Big Lug" where he gets very excited about 'snacks'. Attacks Otto's main weapon is his energy saws, one in each hand. However, he is shown to be capable with many different forms of weapons, probably as a result of his mechanical prowess. Vertical Razor Chariot Otto uses the saws as wheels to ride on and go up walls. Used primarily in Season One. Whirling Destructo Saws Otto throws his detached saw-blade hands, or the saws themselves, at an enemy. Used quite frequently. Psycho Chopping Doom Spin Otto curls into a ball and spins, hitting an enemy with green energy. Used occasionally. Scritch-Scratch Doom Thower Otto puts his saws together and sends green energy fragments at an enemy. Used primarily in Seasons Three and Four. Trivia *In Night of Fear, it was shown that Otto's greatest fear is clams with feet. The source of this fear is not shown. *Otto is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voices Mr. Krabs and is the second voice actor from SpongeBob Squarepants to make an appearance on SRMTHFG! With the other being Tom Kenny. *Otto can create or identify incredibly complex pieces of machinery in very little time. Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Robots Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors Category:Animated characters